


Untitled

by cozykittens



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozykittens/pseuds/cozykittens
Summary: Just sex, you know.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> After being a longtime fan of Bill Skarsgard and Pennywise, the OC managed to befriend him. This fanfic starts when she is visiting him on the set of It Chapter Two and seeing him in his trailer. He knows she has a thing for the character Pennywise and shit. I’m too lazy to write an intro, so, fuck it! Enjoy!

“Woh, it’s crazy seeing you in costume.” I said with a laugh as I entered the trailer, my insides fluttering. Bill didn’t respond in words, instead standing from his seat to loom over me. My head went back to look up at him, watching as a drop of drool fell from his widening grin. I froze in response, my heartbeat suddenly very apparent, beating loud against my chest. Bill was no longer Bill -he was Pennywise, tall and drooling before me, and the mere thought of that was almost unbearable. Excitement was pooling in my stomach, but when he began walking at me instincts took over and I backtracked. My back hit the wall and his hands went for me, one wrapped over my throat and another cupping my cheek, stroking it. The fabric of the glove felt like enough to make me cum right there, but when a laugh began bubbling in his throat I knew I was in for a wild time.

“What a pretty girl that came to visit me.” He cooed in Pennywise’s voice, drool splatting on the ground between us as he spoke. “Is she a snack?” His hand on my neck dropped and in less than a second his arm was around my waist, pulling my body up and against his. I was on the tips of my toes in his grasp and I couldn’t help but feel a want growing in my lower region.

“Not a snack.” My voice was meek and it stirred laughter in the clown, his face nuzzling into my neck. The action was like everything I had dreamed in my fanfictions. My knees went weak from his soft, Chucky-like hair grazing my cheeks and his warm breath filling the tight space between his lips and my skin. His arm kept strong around my waist to keep me from falling, and with the acknowledgement of this I suddenly became very aware of his person that was pressed against me. It was everything I had dreamed of -the tall, long length of it and the hardness of muscle. The solidness was so attractive, so present. My breasts were pressed against him and his crotch against me. Was that solid, too? Was I imaging it? Was I going crazy with lust?

No amount of fantasizing could prepare me for the first feeling of his wet, slobbery lips to suck gently at my neck. It was only momentary but it stirred a quiet mewl out of me, my hands lifting to grip at the billowy texture of his suit. My head felt lost, clouded with want for this clown, for this fantasy to become reality. His mouth was moving along my skin, his teeth grazing in certain spots, working out where I was most sensitive. If it was a spot that produced a larger response out of me he would pause, working at the spot a little longer, getting his fill of pleasure from me.

When his face found its way back to mine I was a mess. My head titled, eyes half-lidded, and my sex tingling with anticipation for what was next. His eyes watched mine, hungry. And when the moment stretched its full life I was tired of waiting and I moved forward, my lips pulling his to mine. There was no innocence in this kiss, nothing platonic or friend-like. It was tongue, teeth, wet and needy for all the other could give. I moaned into his mouth as his arm hugged me closer, digging his hips against mine, his hard-on obvious now as it grinded against me.

“Fuck me,” I found myself muttering it to him, desperate. “Fuck me, God, fuck me.”

The world swirled as I was quickly placed on the ground, alone with only my beating sex as he locked the door to his trailer. His person returned quickly, though, and as he hovered over me I saw how smudged the makeup around his lips had become. But the rest was still all Pennywise, if not more now than before because of a feral nature he now carried. His gloved hand cupped my cheek before moving down, fingers spreading apart as he ran his hand and gaze down my chest. When he reached the edge of my pants he paused. Involuntarily I whimpered, lifting my hips up at him. His eyes flicked up at me, a smudged smirk appearing on his face.

“What a needy girl…” His words were gravely, deep, and almost enough for me to cum right there. My sex was pulsating at this point, a strength of want I hadn’t felt in a long, long time. The clown growled in appreciation, roughly pulling my hips up to meet his, his person leaning over me. I reached out, gripping the back of his puffy red hair and pulling him to me, nipping gently at his lower lip. He retracted instantly, his hands moving to grip my neck. “Only I can bite.”

Like an animal pouncing on his prey he lunged forward, his teeth catching my skin in short bursts of pleasure. There was an animosity to his actions, a fastness I hadn’t expected but certainly wanted, moaning out as my neck began to tingle from the goodness of it. My hips were grinding against his, working up the pleasure I felt in my sex. His cock was hard and loud and I couldn’t help but imagine the taste of. My tongue at the head, my hands gripping the veiny base, and then the length it would go in my throat –

He pulled back quickly, opening his pants and settling further up over me, his knees placed at my head. In one quick movement he whipped his cock out, the head red and calling to my lips. My mouth opened without thought and his hips moved forward, his cock breaching my lips and throat. I gagged but knew that I wanted the roughness, felt in my sex how much I enjoyed the abuse. He moved quickly back and forth as I sucked and gagged, my eyes watering and tearing over. I blinked the tears away, wanting nothing but his cock in my mouth. But upon noticing the tears he slowed down, wiping them away before stroking his cock through my cheeks. He looked at me appreciatively, a tiny smile situated in the smeared makeup.

He pulled out of my mouth, gripping his cock and smacking it against my face, a clown-like laugh erupting from him. “This is so good for you…” He murmured it as a fact, watching me as I panted, pre-cum and drool covering my mouth inside and out. “But I’m sure you need more.” His eyes darkened and he moved quicker than he had before, moving back and stripping me. The zipper to my pants was ignored all together as he pulled off my jeans and underwear, and as he did so I sat up slightly, throwing off my t-shirt. Before I had a chance to take off my bra he lifted my legs up onto his shoulders, dragging my torso along the floor. His mouth opened hot on my sex, his wet tongue working itself into me before he sucked, ripping a moan from me. I already felt ready to cum, completely on the edge as his tongue moved from inside to around my clit in a frenzy of want.

It was everything I had daydreamed about and more. The hotness of his tongue blurred my mind, making me completely incomprehensible, lost in the moment. So lost, in fact, that I didn’t notice the snake-like quality his tongue had taken on and the sharp edges his teeth had grown.

When my hips began to shake in anticipation to cum he moved my person quickly, flipping me on my hands and knees. His hand slapped my inner right thigh and I spread my legs for him, not having to wait but a second till he was filling me up with his cock. My cry of pleasure was muffled by his gloved fingers as he shoved them in my mouth, playing with my tongue as he fucked me. His hips moved erratically, going from slow to fast and rough in an instant, his indecisiveness on how to fuck me apparent. But the pleasure was constant, unwavering as my body tingled from how it all felt. It was the dream I had envisioned for over a year come true -and the reality of it was jarring. The bliss of finally having his cock in me, fucking me, his fingers holding my face like reigns was almost more than I could handle.

I came quick, shuddering around him. The sensitivity from cumming was almost too much as he kept his erratic pace. I found myself moaning the words ‘It’s too much’, them being muffled by his fingers in my mouth. It was only too much for a little longer, though, before it became pleasure again. His fingers left my mouth as I began to let out soft noises of pleasure. With a snap my bra was opened and his hand traveled there, wet fingers flicking and rubbing at my nipples. He grunted in appreciation for them and his hips gained a steady, rough pace. While I felt no fatigue in his thrusting I felt a buildup; one that was in me and him.

It came quicker than I thought it would, his hips suddenly snapping into me, filling me with warmth and creamy liquid. His hands gripped me and I came on him, my whole person shaking, sweating, unable to comprehend what was going on around me as we rode out our climaxes. We were both panting, a comfortable silence beyond that taking place as we collected ourselves. After wiping my sex with some tissues I got dressed, keeping my eyes low as I replayed the events in my head, a smile bursting at my lips.

I was brought back to reality, though, with the turning of keys in the trailers door. My head whipped to it, wondering who else had keys to Bill’s trailer, and who could have entered when we were fucking. But when the door swung open I yelped at the tall, 6’4” Swedish man who was eying me skeptically.

“How did you get in?” He questioned with a laugh, but it was all background noise as I began looking around, searching the whole van for the Bill I had just been with. I found nothing, though, but the distant sound of laughter in my head, and the feeling of the warm liquid left in me.


End file.
